Club Genesis
by FicThisGifAnonContest
Summary: Two friends. Always there for each other. One night. A trip to Club Genesis. Will a friendship be ruined? Or, is this the start of something neither expected? ExB


**Gif #: 12**

**Title: Club Genesis**

**Word count (not including author's notes/header): 7303**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Two friends. Always there for each other. One night. A trip to Club Genesis. Will a friendship be ruined? Or, is this the start of something neither expected?**

**Warnings: Stephenie is amazing. I enjoy playing with her characters. Rated M for the citrus variety.**

As my key slid into the lock of the apartment, I heard the phone ringing. Knowing I had a few seconds before it went to voicemail, I rushed to open the door. Stepping over the door frame, I saw my roommate Jasper picking it up from the base. He acknowledged my presence with a nod of his head as he answered the call. Raising his eyebrows, he silently questioned if I wanted to take it. My gut sensed a problem so I reached for the phone. He told the caller I just got home and after saying goodbye to the person, he handed it over.

"She's upset," he warned.

I inwardly groaned knowing exactly what that meant. She called me a week prior worried this would happen. And being the friend that I am, I tried to reassure her it would not. I truly believed my words a week ago. Now, I'm not sure reassurance was the right idea.

"Hello." I gripped the phone tighter than normal.

"Edward. It's Bella." Jasper wasn't kidding. Her words ran together and it took a lot for me to discern what she said.

As in times past, I knew what this meant. "Sam?"

"He dumped me, Edward." She barely got the words out before she dissolved into a fit of tears.

Hearing how hurt she felt only upset me. Bella is an amazing young woman. She and I met a few years ago during our sophomore year at the University of Washington. We hit it off and became fast friends. If someone were to ask me to describe our relationship, I would say she is my long lost sister. We bicker. We laugh. Yet, we get along so well. And to hear another prick didn't find her appealing made no sense to me. From her long brown hair to her sexy legs, the girl is beautiful, both inside and out.

"Want to come over?" I asked. She always said yes. Tonight was no different.

A half hour later, she knocked on our door. I immediately embraced her once she stepped into our living room. We stayed in that position for several minutes as she mourned her latest lost love. She pulled away from me and swept her fingers under her eyes—an effort to gain her composure, I assumed. Slowly, she walked to our sofa then plopped down with a groan. Propping her legs up on one end she laid down to relax—the evidence of stress clearly visible when she placed her arm on her forehead.

As she relaxed and reflected on the day's events, I prepared her favorite: a vanilla ice cream sundae with chocolate syrup. It's something Bella always requests when she is very down on herself. Tonight was no exception.

Walking into the room, I hesitated because she had moved one of her hands to her chest and appeared to be taking deep breaths. She must have heard me enter the room, because she said, "Edward, did you make my favorite?"

"Of course. It always brings a smile to your face."

"You bring a smile to my face, the ice cream just makes the moment that much better."

"Well in that case, here is your tasty treat." She reached for the bowl. I thought about teasing her, making her beg for it. But then I remembered the reason she came over and quickly changed my mind.

Sitting on the recliner across from her made for a more face-to-face conversation. Occasionally, the way she devoured her ice cream and licked the spoon clean reminded me of sexual fantasies I would love played out. Picturing Bella as the star in those fantasies gave me pause because she is and always will be my friend. I never want to jeopardize that relationship.

I noticed her glancing around the room. "Where's Tanya?" She paused. Before I could speak, she continued, "Or is it Angela. Oh Edward. Where have I been? I don't even know who you're dating right now." She truly seemed embarrassed.

But, I can't fault her. Since she started dating Sam, I haven't seen her much lately. That's how our friendship works. She has a budding relationship, I give her the necessary space to allow them to see where it leads. She reciprocates.

Bella is my best friend and she knows I will always be there if she needs me. She offers me the same courtesy when I date someone new. Last year, my dating choice was Victoria while Bella enjoyed the company of Marcus. When she started to date Sam, Tanya entered my life.

"It's Tanya. And she had girls' night, or so she said. Angela's her sister." It didn't seem right to fill her in on my current relationship problems so I tried to keep it short. Her situation was my priority at the moment.

"Oh yeah. You haven't been dating that long, though. Are things not going well?"

"I don't know. She's nice, when it's just the two of us, but she's different around her friends. She's even different when she's around Jasper, and he gets along with anybody. We'll see where it leads, but at this point in our relationship, I don't have any expectations."

"Sorry to hear that. Speaking of Jasper, where is he?"

"In his room."

"Why..." but then realization dawned on her, "Oh, because of me. He's such a thoughtful guy." He knew how distraught Bella seemed from answering her phone call. When he found out she was on her way over, he wanted to give her some space.

After a while, Bella's tears had dried and her mood shifted for the better. She became the Bella I know - strong, confident. Her sadness wasn't necessarily due to the fact Sam dumped her. Sure, she was dejected and it hurt a little. But, she was more upset over giving the relationship her everything and him giving nothing in return—a trend she is all too familiar with. Marcus did the same thing—they dated a few short months, but he dumped her. She can never seem to catch a break when it comes to men and it weighs heavily on her mind. But with each passing relationship, I know she is drawing closer to the one that will be perfect for her.

As weeks go by, Bella and I met often—usually for dinner, sometimes coffee. We frequented Panera Bread the most. One afternoon, we sat in their leather chairs relaxing and catching up discussing the past week's events.

After a lull in the conversation, I could tell Bella thought hard about what she wanted to say next. I let her work through whatever thoughts she had and waited until she felt ready to state them out loud. Finally, she said, "What's wrong with me Edward? I mean, really. What's wrong with me? Why don't guys stick around?"

I wish I had the answer to solve life's mysteries, this being one of them. "Bella, there is nothing wrong with you. You're amazing, funny, witty. You're perfect and any guy that can't see that is not worth keeping around. You'll find him... one day."

She will. And the day he finds her fireworks will explode.

"You know, Edward. I just need someone like you. Your gorgeous, kind, and you definitely know how to treat a lady."

A few weeks passed, and our time together diminished. That meant one thing... Bella had a new man.

One Thursday night, as I drove home from work, I stopped by her house. My goal was just to pop in to say hi for a few minutes since I hadn't seen much of her lately.

She invited me into her living room and offered me a beer.

As she handed it to me, I asked, "So, you really like him?"

"I do. There's something about Jacob... he's different."

He and I had yet to meet, so I'm not really sure what she meant by different, so I said the best thing I could come up with. "Different can be good."

I couldn't tell if she truly liked him or was just passing time with him. Either way, she seemed content—happy—and that's what mattered to me.

"Yeah, just wait until you meet him. You'll see. I think you'll like him." Boy, she couldn't have been farther from the truth.

He showed up while I was still there. Rather than knocking, he barged in like he owned the place. When he entered, she abruptly stood up and rushed over to him. His long arms wrapped around her thin body as he leaned down and forced his mouth on her. As they were all sucky face, I had to turn my head... and after several minutes of this I coughed, mainly to let them know the third wheel was still in their presence. It was uncomfortable. First impressions of this guy didn't go over well at all.

"Who are you?" he near-demanded. He seemed threatened and caught off guard by my presence.

I stood and joined them. Reaching out my hand I said, "Hi, you must be Jacob. I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The look on his face started as intrigue. Then when I said my name a hint of anger flashed across his face. His grip around Bella tightened again as he pulled her flush up against his body. But, when he grasped my hand, I knew right then I didn't like the guy. He didn't just shake it. He squeezed it, tightly, as if he wanted me to know he had the upper hand. All I could think about was that he's not good enough for my Bella.

I didn't know what to make of this guy, but since Bella seemed head over heels for him, I wanted to support her decision to date him—which is why I chose to leave. I thanked her for the drink and went on my way. But something weighed on me. I couldn't pinpoint what the problem was, but after meeting him, I felt Bella's choice in men should seriously be questioned.

Sam was masculine and buff but tolerable. Marcus was strange and cold, but acceptable. But Jacob? Jacob was an ass. He, for some reason, didn't like me. And if he can't, I'm not sure where that will leave me and Bella. But as in relationships past, with this one being so new, I am sure I will see less and less of her.

Six months ago, she could have had Jasper. He is someone I would have accepted. He knows how to treat a lady, but he is definitely off the market now, ever since he met Alice. A month ago, he and I went to Chili's for dinner. She happened to be our waitress that night. Her spritely self intrigued him, and they have been next to inseparable ever since. She's perfect for him.

Then there's Emmett. He's into sports and weightlifting, so I don't necessarily think they would be a perfect match. But Jacob? Emmett would definitely be a better pick than Jacob. I know I don't really know him. And what little she's told me, he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. It's just his holier than thou attitude pissed me the fuck off.

First impressions speak volumes. And I can only imagine she mentioned me before to him. Otherwise he wouldn't have reacted as he did.

Bella is my friend, that's it. There's no competition, what-so-ever, if that's what he's afraid of.

I made a difficult decision that night. I would always be Bella's friend. And since I could sense Jacob did not like me, I didn't want to interfere. But since she chose to date Jacob—for reasons I could not fathom—I needed to step aside and let her test the relationship.

Weeks passed, then months. We rarely talked. She occasionally checked in to say she's thinking about me and to see how I was doing. I answered in kind. But she still dated Jacob. She had dreams with him. She thought they were going places.

In the meantime, my relationship with Tanya ended. Big surprise there. I found out she had someone different every other night. There were three of us she juggled; one happened to be another female.

Other women drifted in and out of my life. None of them my type. Don't get me wrong, they were wonderful, beautiful, and perfect, but just not perfect for me. I couldn't pinpoint their exact faults, or what my actual type was. I could just tell we didn't click.

Then I met Rosalie.

Tonight, she was over at the house. The rest of the crew—Jasper, Alice, and Emmett—would come over as they got off work. As she and I discussed where we were all going to eat, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Edward, it's Bella."

As much as it bothered me that our friendship had diminished somewhat these last several months, she will always be considered my friend. I could hear a hint of need in her voice. Forgetting about the evening plans, I asked, "Are you coming over?"

"If you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all..." I looked up and caught Rosalie looking inquisitive towards me. Before I could warn Bella about the company at my house she said, "Great, see you in a few minutes," and hung up the phone.

I toyed with the idea of calling her back or texting her, but I knew Bella would welcome Rosalie with open arms. Bella always felt the need to include others whenever she and I got together. She was always there for and accepting of others. Why would now be any different?

Rosalie knew how Bella fit into my life and was just as anxious to meet her as I was to see her. It had been several weeks since we had last talked, and even longer since we met for coffee.

When we heard the knock on the door, we both stood to greet her. I opened the door to see Bella standing there, a hint of sadness on her face. But when our eyes connected, she smiled.

Entering the room she immediately recognized Rosalie as someone new. Bella glanced from her to me, then back to her.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Rosalie. It's great to finally meet you." I appreciated Rosalie trying to make Bella comfortable.

"Yes, nice to meet you, too." Bella seemed somewhat defeated for reasons I couldn't understand.

Looking at me, Rose said, "Edward, I'm going to give you two some space. I'll just go outside and wait on the others."

Nodding my acknowledgement, she left the room through the front door. I turned to Bella pulling her to me. But she seemed stiff and unsure of herself. For reasons unknown to me, I tried to keep her close by, but as I sat on the couch, she sat as far from me as possible.

"It's so good to see you, Bella."

"Yeah, you too." After taking a deep breath, she continued. "I didn't realize your girlfriend was over. You could have told me and I wouldn't have crashed your moment with her."

Girlfriend? There were only three of us in here and neither can be claimed as mine. That's when it dawned on me that I introduced Rosalie by name only, not by how I know her.

"Bella, she's not my girlfriend." In a way, she seemed to fill the void Bella once claimed. But I can't admit to that as that would only hurt Bella. Rosalie has been so kind towards my single status by introducing me to some of her friends, but they haven't worked out, yet.

Bella reacted a little too quickly to this admission, and seemed slightly relieved. "Really? Do you want her to be?"

"What? God, no. She and Emmett are together. Everyone is on their way over here, then we're all going out to dinner. You should come."

She seemed hesitant but declined. "I don't want to interrupt the time you have together with your friends."

"You're not. It would be great to catch up with you. Come." Then it dawned on me. She hadn't mentioned Jacob. I checked her hand and inwardly sighed when I saw there was no engagement ring. "Wait. Where's Jacob?"

"We broke up." This surprisingly made me happy. Not because yet another guy didn't work out for her, but because she was no longer with a guy I didn't like. They didn't fit. They seemed like oil and water.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It's no big deal. I've had time to get over it." I must have given her a questioning look because she clarified. "We broke up a few weeks ago."

A few weeks ago? That stung. I was always her go to guy for support after such moments. "And you didn't call me?"

She hesitated. "Edward, you have always been there for me and I knew that night would have been no different. But I realized I can't keep running to you every time a guy dumps me. It's not healthy for our friendship."

Realizing why she chose not to call me, I said, "Well, why did you want to come over tonight if it wasn't because of him. And, don't get me wrong, I am so glad you called and came over, but you sounded sad."

"I am, or was. I miss seeing you. I miss our friendship, the way we were. And, I only have myself to blame for that. Once Jacob walked into my life, I pushed you out. I'm sorry for that."

"May I ask what happened?"

She nodded, but didn't immediately speak. "I got scared of him. He never did anything... to me, but there were two sides to him. The night you met him, that was the tame version of his darker self. He's hit furniture, walls, even my bathroom mirror sending it shattering everywhere. But, he had another side of him, one that was nice and amazing. I started to envision my life 5 years, 10 years, even 50 years later. And he wasn't in it. I didn't want to become his punching bag, if it ever came to that, and if I couldn't see us together in the future, why drag it out. He took it alright, I guess."

It seemed she and I had a lot to talk about. My friends would certainly understand if I took a raincheck with them. "Would you rather it just be the two of us hanging out here tonight like old times?"

"No, I'm not here to disrupt your life. I just wanted you to know that I'm back and I'm here."

And she was. We picked up right where things had left off. She ultimately chose to join us that night. It was the first of many. She got along with Alice and Rosalie. So much so the three of them became fast friends, always doing girly things together.

One night, Jasper approached me after having spoken with Alice. It seems she had an idea that we needed to go out on the town... clubbing.

"I haven't been in months." I recalled the last experience. It was just Emmett, Jasper and I. The evening was going really well until Emmett got a little too close to some drunk guy's girlfriend. Luckily, Jasper was able to calm the guy down stating it was all a misunderstanding. Emmett didn't tell us until we had left that he scored the girl's phone number. He called her the next day. That's how Rosalie joined our group.

"Same here, but Alice seems to think we would have a great time. Even mentioning that she thinks it will help a couple become closer than they already are. Not sure what she meant by that, but you know how she can be. When she has her mind made up about something..." Jasper trailed off, and I was about to decline, but he said, "She's already discussed it with Bella. And Rosalie already got the OK from Emmett, so, are you in? It's this Saturday."

"I guess if everyone is going... sure, why not?"

"Maybe you'll get lucky and meet someone."

"Yeah, maybe." I didn't hold my breath.

Saturday arrived quickly. The loud, pulsating beat reverberated through the walls as we joined the long line snaking around the corner outside the club. Bella stood casually next to me as we waited to go inside. One arm across her stomach and the other hand by her mouth, she showed a typical nervous twitch of hers. Behind us Jasper and Alice huddled together while Emmett and Rosalie laughed about something.

We paid the cover charge and entered the dark club illuminated by black lights and other disco lights. First up, drinks. Jasper bought the first round—Bahama Mama's for the ladies and Michelob Lights for the guys. After their first sip the ladies maneuvered their way through the crowd towards the dancefloor. We chugged our beers, ordered a 2nd round for us, then joined the ladies.

Glancing around the crowd, I noticed an occasional girl checked me out causing me to smirk. I can flirt. I'm just not sure I will take action though. The girls are beautiful. One redhead caught my attention. Moving closer towards her, I began to feel awkward leaving my friends. I didn't pursue her.

An occasional guy would approach Bella. They tried to dance with her, but something caused them to look my way. Upon seeing me they left her alone.

Sometimes Bella chose to bump and grind against me. She glanced seductively over her shoulder while chuckling. It was nice to see the playful side of Bella.

After a couple of songs, the guys left the girls to get more drinks. Not wanting to return to the dance floor quite yet, we scoped out a few stools. Our backs against the bar, we faced the crowd to observe. The girls joined us a few minutes later.

"You've really got some moves Emmett." Bella mocked his dance moves causing us all to snicker.

"If you liked what you saw, you should check out Edward after he's had several drinks."

She smiled while looking me up and down. "I tried." Before we could say anything further, Bella grabbed her drink and left for the dancefloor. Alice and Rosalie followed.

Her words resonated within me though. She tried? Yeah we danced, and I thought it was all in good fun.

As the three of us drank our beers, Jasper and Emmett checked out their women, while I occasionally watched Bella to make sure she was OK. I knew she could handle herself, but knowing the type of men that come here to prey on women I wanted to make sure nothing got out of hand.

The three girls laughed and had a great time dancing together. An occasional guy would approach, then soon leave them trying to look for a woman to grind against. One happened to linger a bit too long. I watched as he gravitated towards Bella. They danced a little too close. She smiled a little too much. He touched her a little too often.

"Edward, when are you going to make your move?" Emmett disrupted my observation of her.

"My move? What the hell are you talking about?" Glancing toward the crowd, I couldn't see who he referenced.

"Your move...," His eyes roamed towards the dancefloor causing mine to follow.

"Emmett, I'm not going to make a move on any of those skanks."

"I'm not talking about those skanks. I'm talking about Bella." He looked me straight in the eye causing me to flinch.

"You know just as well as I do that she and I are just friends." She always has been and always will be.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Jasper joined the conversation.

They hopped off their stools and walked towards the crowd leaving me to think about their words. What did they mean? Are they suggesting I ruin a friendship? Or do they see something I don't?

My friends joined the girls. Observing them all from afar, the view seemed awkward and incomplete. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Bella with some random guy. The latter of the pairs didn't seem to fit. It made me nervous and uncomfortable. I just wanted him to leave her alone.

The longer I watched them dance, the more things began to make sense. Could these things I have felt all this time actually be feelings towards her? I care about her, but is it much more than I imagined? Do I want to risk ruining a friendship for more? Could I?

Thinking back to a conversation she and I had a few weeks ago, I knew 50 years later, Bella will be in my life. Is that what she was trying to tell me? That we will always be in each others lives?

Looking at her now, the guy is hanging all over her, kissing her temple, her cheek, her lips. My stomach somersaulted, a reaction I never would have expected. The realization of my feelings proved quite overwhelming and seeing her accepting his advances left me desperately resisting the urge to step between them. But if I did, would she think I'm crazy? Did she have the same feelings and if not, by taking a chance on mine, would I ruin a friendship?

She has been in my life for a long time. But I realized the time was now. It may have taken Emmett and Jasper pointing it out to me, but I finally saw what they did all along and I wanted to have the chance to discover if there was something truly between us.

Glancing up, I saw Bella hugging her friends, then she proceeded to leave the dancefloor with that guy. It looked as though they were heading towards the exit. Rushing towards the dancefloor, I questioned them.

"Rosalie, where's Bella going?"

"She seemed to hit off with that guy. She said something about knowing him from her past so they are going someplace quieter."

"And you're not worried? What's wrong with you people? He could be a crazy lunatic." I didn't care that Bella told them she knew him. Irrational thoughts immediately took over as I began to worry Bella said that because she was under duress. Or what if she knew him from five years ago, but he's a stalker? Why did her friends just let her up and leave?

"Edward, you're wrong. He seemed really nice. They went to high school together."

"What?" Shocked, disbelief, confusion. So many emotions running through me and all I can think of doing is getting to her. "I gotta' stop her." Without another word to them, I rushed after her.

Quickening my pace, I tried to prevent from knocking people out of my way. Clubgoers were everywhere. Finally arriving at the steel exit doors, I push them open and ran towards the parking lot. Seeing them up ahead, I inwardly cheered for making it outside in time.

"Bella!" I yelled. She turned around, confused by my appearance, but waited for me to catch up to them. "Before you leave, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Edward, you've had all night. But you hung by the bar for hours." What? Hours? I glanced at my watch. Realizing she actually was right, I groaned. But that's not the point. The point now was that something finally clicked.

"Please, Bella. Just a moment before you go?" And, I really hope you won't go. I realized how spur of the moment this probably appeared and began to think the parking lot of the club might not be the best place to gauge her feelings for me. But the time was now. It was me or him. I understood that now.

She glanced at her male friend seeking approval to wait for her. He nodded then got in his car. Bella turned to me but spoke firmly to me. "Alright, let's walk."

I didn't speak right away. Truth be told, now that she was standing next to me, giving me this opportunity I didn't know what to say. I must have waited too long, because she huffed. A drunk Bella, can sometimes be a bit feisty. "Alright, Edward. You got me alone, now what's so important you have to tell me right here and now and not wait until tomorrow?"

All I could think about was the feelings that I now felt for Bella. Not knowing if Bella even had one thought of a future with me, I didn't want to just jump right in and ask her that so I simply said, "Don't go with him."

"What?"

"Don't go with him. I've never asked for anything from you, but I am tonight. Don't go home with him."

"Edward, I don't know what you are getting out at, but James and I knew each other from high school. I haven't seen him in years. And we just wanted to catch up." I understood her reasons. But the way the two interacted, well, the way he looked at her, touched her, he was expecting more than just catching up.

With a little more venom in my tone, I asked, "Are you going back to his house?"

"Not that it should matter to you, but yes, we are. What's going on Edward? This isn't like you. It's like you've become someone else?" she complained as she glanced over her shoulder towards James.

Well that certainly wasn't a good sign for me. I was running out of time. "I can't explain it. Just answer this question, Bella. Is there something there? Has there ever been something there?"

"You're talking in riddles. Something there? What are you talking about?"

"Something... between us." Looking directly into her eyes, I tried to read deep into her soul. I couldn't find anything so I took a chance. Stepping up to her, I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her towards me. Not caring who watched, I placed a kiss on her lips.

She appeared taken aback. Unsure of what to say, she turned and began walking towards her waiting friend. Halfway back towards the car, she stopped, but didn't turn around. I waited for her, because clearly she was thinking of something.

When she turned around, her eyes appeared more glassy. Were those tears? "You don't know how long I have waited for you to ask me that." Stunned. She's been waiting for me to ask that? But she doesn't stop there. "Why did you wait until _he _showed up? I can't. Not now. I can't talk about this." She abruptly turned and ran away, towards the other guy. I watched as she got in the car with James. He turned the ignition then pulled out of the parking spot. Not moving from my position, I watched him drive away, his bright red tail lights glared at me as he drove out of the parking lot.

My heart died in that moment. It felt like it had been ripped out and torn to shreds. But I only had myself to blame. I was too late. It was my fault. I should have recognized the signs sooner. And now, I've probably ruined an amazing friendship. She's always been my best friend, but would she continue to be?

Not even waiting for my friends, I hailed a cab. I just wanted to be alone to think about the why's and what if's. I gave the driver my address then sat back and pulled out my phone. Bringing it to life, I scrolled through my contacts and stopped on Bella's name. Clicking on the button to text her I pondered my message.

_Bella, I'm sorry. _

Delete.

_Bella. Are we still friends?_

Delete.

_Bella, I'm terrible at figuring out relationships._

Delete.

Groaning, I turned off my phone. Leaning back in my seat I stared out the window. I should have let her be—never opened my mouth. I should have realized my feelings long before now. I shouldn't have asked if there was something there.

Realizing I just left my friends without a final word, I texted Jasper letting him know I wasn't returning to the club.

Back at my house, I grabbed two beers from the fridge. Popping the top, I immediately chugged the first beer as if it were the last drop of water on the face of the earth. The second beer was consumed more slowly. My alcoholic induced buzz combined with my emotional realizations today caused my body to want only sleep. Sleep to pass the time. Time to get over what I'd done. I dreamt of a black void filled with despair, anger, and humiliation.

Around 2:30 AM, I was startled awake by a knock on the door. Assuming Jasper forgot his keys, I stumbled off the couch towards the door. As I turned the doorknob I thought of all the smart ass comments I could make. "Dumbass, did you forget your k...e...y...s."

Standing at the door with mascara smeared around her beautiful brown eyes stood my Bella.

"You came."

Staring, I didn't know what I should say. Do I pull her to me? Do I wait for her to tell me her thoughts? Her eyes drifted behind me glancing inside, then darted back to me.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Come in." I couldn't think straight.

She sat on one end of the couch. Not being presumptuous, I chose to sit in the recliner. Her words stopped me. "Don't." Her hand reached towards me so I grasped it as I sat down next to her.

"James and I met in high school. He was my first love, my first kiss, my first real boyfriend."

Why was she telling me this? I just realized the depths of my feelings for her. "Bella, I don't need to know that he's back or that he's your latest man of choice." Hearing how James fit into her life created a moment of jealousy.

"Edward, that's just it. He's not my man of choice." She looked me in the eye.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"All I'm saying is that I know you wanted to talk. So talk." Acting cautious, Bella held back as she showed no emotion. At least she was here with me now and giving us an opportunity to discuss our future.

"Want something to drink?" She nodded.

This bought me more time. I wasn't expecting her here, so I didn't prepare my thoughts. But the more I thought about it, why should I prepare? I have feelings for my friend and I wanted her to know. Ultimately, I needed to know if it was reciprocated.

After grabbing a couple of beers and shutting the fridge, I took a deep breath. It's only Bella.

"Bella, I've dated various women and with each one..." Probably not the best way to start, but I did have a point. I knew she didn't want to hear this, but I thought if we were to move forward, we needed to fully understand where we came from, on a different level.

"Just like you, I don't need you to hash out all your exes. It's killed me every time you've dated them." She's had these feelings for a really long time?

Placing my hand on her knee, I said, "I want to finish, please?" She agreed. "With each one, I've never felt complete. It's as if something was missing. I didn't realize that _the something_ was actually _a someone_. I may be late in identifying how I feel, but I definitely feel like there is more between us. You've always been my friend. And I hope by having this discussion, it doesn't change that. But you're beautiful. Sexy. And I want to know if there is more to us. I hope we can explore and try this out together."

Nodding, she half-smiled.

"Hearing your words just now and earlier tonight, mean so much to me. I've always felt there was something more to us, but I assumed you didn't want to ruin a good friendship; I don't want to, either. But you know my track record." I couldn't help but agree with that statement. "So, after getting in the car, James took me back to his place."

We're back to him, causing a groan to escape.

"As much as you think you don't want to hear this, I think it will help. I went to his place to catch up. We hadn't seen each other since we broke up. We ended it because we didn't want to have a long distance relationship. We knew if we were meant to be, we would eventually get back together. Seeing him at the club tonight felt good, but not right. Once at his place, his first words to me were, 'There's no chance we will ever get back together, is there?' He knew my heart was taken by another man."

"Bella, I don't want to talk about past relationships or why we waited until now to have this conversation. I want us to focus on moving forward; and the here and now." Taking a deep breath, I realized I just wanted to do one thing. "May I kiss you?"

"Please."

Unlike before, in which I was hastened to prove my point, this time I wanted to take things nice and slow.

As I leaned towards her, she came closer to me. Time slowed but I wanted to touch her, to taste her right now. First our noses touched releasing a fit of giggles from Bella. Stopping our momentum I had to ask her why.

"If you don't mind my saying," she interrupted, "I have dreamt of this moment so many times that it's a little overwhelming it's finally become a reality." She smiled and placed a hand on my bicep.

"I'm just glad the reality has been realized."

The third time our lips gravitated towards one another was certainly the charm. They felt warm and moist. I wanted more. _Mine._ Opening my mouth, she did the same. Our tongues collided with such fervor it caught me by surprise.

I wanted her closer, not just sitting next to me. Wrapping one arm around her waist, I pulled her so she sat on my lap. She maneuvered her legs to straddle me, a position I kind of favored. My hands caressed her back, going lower.

Bella trailed kisses up my jaw towards my ear which gave my mouth easier access to hers. I nipped at her earlobe igniting the most sultry groan I'd ever heard.

My hands found the hem of her shirt. Lifting it slightly, they caressed her skin. But before we could go any further, a key entered the doorknob. I've never seen someone move so quickly off of me. It caused me to chuckle which garnered a smack on the arm by Bella. We were both trying to control our laughter when Jasper and Alice walked into the room.

"I knew it." Alice exclaimed as soon as she made eye contact with us. I just shrugged, but Bella leaned towards me hiding her eyes. If our actions prior weren't a dead giveaway, her behavior now left no doubt. But this made me rather excited and happy—to know our friends were witnessing the start of what I hoped would be a wonderful relationship.

Bella tugged on her lips, a nervous habit. Knowing she was a little shy about the present situation, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders guiding her to lean on me.

We managed a little small talk, but Alice seemed to pick up on the fact Bella and I wanted to be alone. Somehow, she managed to get Jasper out of the living room and into his bedroom. It allowed us to continue where we left off.

We immediately returned to the kissing, the touching, the feeling.

"Can we go back to your room?" she asked.

No hesitation. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to my room. Placing her ever so carefully on my bed, I stared down at the beautiful woman lying before me. I climbed on top of her as her hands found my shirt, lifting it over my head.

She sat up ever so slightly, an effort to scoot further on the bed. But I wanted the fabric off. Understanding my queue, she lifted her shirt over her head, then laid back down. Her dark blue lacy bra called my name. Did she know that's my favorite color?

More clothes were strewn throughout my room as we removed layer after layer. I've never slept with a girl on the first night. But when something feels as right as she does, it goes without saying... show her in all ways possible.

"Bella? We can stop if you want to?"

"Why would I want you to stop this? I want this. I need you. I..."

She didn't need to say any more. My boxers and her lacy panties are all that remained. Bella caressed her breasts with one hand, while another moved lower. She gripped her panties as if she was going to remove them but I stopped her. "Hey, that's my job."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Uhm...

Naked Bella.

Kneeling at the end of the bed, my hands roamed her thighs. My tongue licked up her legs, lingering behind her knees. Continuing, I make my way towards her awaiting pussy. Glancing up, I see her eyes are closed as she touched her naked breasts.

Naked Bella. Wanting me.

Pulling her closer towards me, I wanted to give her more. Reaching her area, I placed quick kisses with the last one lingering. Moaning into her caused a vibration igniting a reaction from her.

"Please, Edward?"

Say no more. As I licked and sucked, I pushed in one finger then two. She was incredibly aroused. I craved her release. But she had other intentions.

"I want you... inside of me."

Naked Bella. Wanting me. Beneath me.

Fumbling towards the nightstand, I pulled out the shiny square packet. As quickly as possible, I ripped it open, gripping its tip as I rolled it down my dick.

"God, Edward, you're so large!"

Hovering over her, my dick positioned at her moist lips, I slid him in slowly as I watched her. No words necessary, we spoke with our eyes. She was focused on my eyes, as I was on her. We both sought out the others reaction to this incredible moment. I wanted more.

Pulling out nearly all the way, I pushed back in swiftly. Whispering encouraging words as I thrusted into her, she moaned in response. Bringing her to the point of climax, I quickly followed.

Laying next to her, we came down from our orgasmic high. "Why did we wait so long to try that?"

"You tell me?" Bella smirked.

True, it would seem to be my fault we never took our friendship to the next level until now. I accept that. But now that we were here, I was so thankful we finally made it. I would have it no other way.

"Bella, my friend."

"Friend?" She sounded dejected.

"Shhh. I am getting used to your new title." Pulling her hand to my lips, I kissed her knuckles.

"My title?" Her brows furrowed. A confused Bella even looked cute and sexy.

"Bella, my friend. Bella, always my best friend. Bella, my girlfriend?" Ending with a question, I hoped she understood my suggestion.

"Thank God!"

I knew Bella would find her the perfect man and that day would ignite some intense heat. Little did I realize that man would be me


End file.
